


Snowball Fight

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Cute, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Bruce didn’t mind winter as much as he thought, thanks to Scott and Darcy.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU or Flarrowverse or DCU, any m/m or f/f or ot3 or team, snowball fight"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/753911.html?thread=99316471#t99316471)).

Bruce was not a fan of winter.

The colder the weather was, the more sleepy Bruce felt, and that was why he ended up napping in the middle of the day, when he had only meant to close his eyes for a while. As he looked at his watch he realized that he slept for almost two hours. Sighing quietly, he stretched his arms and adjusted his glasses, before going to the kitchen. Some hot chocolate would make him feel better right away.

Just as he walked up to the kitchen counter he heard someone laugh loudly. Looking out of the window, he saw Darcy running after Scott, throwing snowballs at him, and Bruce couldn’t help smiling at the sight. He had no idea how long the two had been outside for, but judging by how red their cheeks were, he assumed it was definitely more than half an hour.

He found two more mugs in the cupboard and prepared chocolate for all three of them. He guessed Scott and Darcy could use some, too.

After he put on a sweater, a jacket, and gloves Darcy had given him as a gift, he grabbed two mugs and went outside.

When he opened the door, he barely managed to avoid a big snowball, which ended up hitting the door, right next to his head.

“Shit! Sorry, Bruce!”

Scott winced, and when he made a move to walk up to Bruce, a snowball thrown by Darcy hit him right in the back of the neck. Some snow must have gotten behind the collar of his jacked, too, judging by Scott’s yelp.

“Hey! Not fair!”

“Totally fair!” Darcy yelled back, before she joined Scott, and then they both walked up to Bruce. “I win again.”

Bruce just smiled at the offended look on Scott’s face. “Nope. That one didn’t count. Bruce distracted me.”

“You always say that. I don’t think it counts as an excuse anymore.”

“It totally counts! Have you seen his face?”

“Oh, I did,” Darcy grinned, winking at Bruce, who felt himself blush. “I still say everything’s fair in love and snowball fights, though.”

“Fine,” Scott grumbled. He accepted the mug Bruce handed him, and pecked him on the cheek. As he took the first sip of hot chocolate, he sighed, clearly content. “That’s so good. I really needed that.”

“No problem. We’ll owe Maggie chocolate, though,” Bruce smiled. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Darcy took the second mug from Bruce and pecked him on the lips, before following Scott inside. “We both could use some warming up, right, Scottie?”

Scott turned around, walking backwards now, and waggled his eyebrows at Bruce, who just shook his head, not even bothering to hide the smile that appeared on his face.

Later, when they were sitting on the couch, Darcy and Scott wrapped in thick blankets, both snuggling up to Bruce as they kept coming up with things that could go wrong during a zombie apocalypse presented in a movie they were watching, Bruce decided that he didn’t mind winter as much as he thought.


End file.
